2 Xtreme Valentine
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: A romantic fic about various wrestlers centered around Valetines Day. (Matt & Amy included!)


"2 Xtreme Valentine"  
  
by, NogeiloGirl and Lt. Eagle Eyes (Trigger138@aol.com)  
  
Feedback: Yes! But no flames please!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the wrestlers in this fic belong to us, they belong to the WWF, etc,.   
  
Note: Please e-mail us and ask first before using on other sites.  
  
**************  
Chapter One  
**************  
  
Matt was not very pleased with Vince's Dean/Amy angle.  
Amy, on the other hand, wasn't effected by it. She didn't care for Dean that way, so she didn't worry about it. Matt was jealous, he had admitted it to himself a million times, to everyone but Amy. He cared about Amy, much more than he let on. He sighed, and pulled his blue velvet shirt on over his head. He had a match to get ready for.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Amy had just finished getting dressed, when a knock sounded on her dressing room door.   
"Come in," Amy said, as she finished tying her shoes. She looked up, only to see Jeff's smiling face. "Hey Jeff, do you think Matt cares about me, as more than a friend I mean?" "He's so passive about everything," she trailed off.  
"Well, your pretty passive yourself, don't you think?" Jeff asked her.   
"I mean, with the Dean angle and all," he finished quickly.  
She frowned, "I know. I just don't want to tell him how I feel and then not have him feel the same way."  
Jeff gave Amy a quick hug. "I know your scared of getting hurt, but you won't ever know unless you talk to him about it."  
As Jeff, Matt and Amy headed to the ring their thoughts were all a million miles away. They were going up against Dean, Terri and Chris.  
Matt took a deep breath, "Guys, you ready?" Amy and Jeff nodded. "Good, let's knock em dead!" They were always a little nervous before the match but tonight Matt was more nervous than usual.  
Matt and Dean squared off.. The stipulation for the match was if the Radicalz won, then Dean would get to ask Amy to "be his valentine." Matt was determined to make sure that didn't happen. Matt got Dean in a headlock, but Dean reversed it. Matt got out of it, and pushed himself off the ropes and clotheslined Dean. He pulled Dean up by the hair and did the twist of Fate to him. He got ready to pin him, when Chris grabbed Matt by his boots and started to pull Matt out of the ring. Jeff went after Chris and drop-kicked him. Matt tagged Amy in and using Matt's back for support, she did the poetry in motion on Dean. Amy went to pin Dean when Terri jumped into the ring and hit Amy with a steel chair. Amy collapsed onto Dean. Matt was enraged. He firmly believed it wasn't right to hit a woman, but he also didn't classify Terri as a woman. He turned around and punched Terri in the face, knocking her out cold.  
"Amy, hon, are you okay?" he asked, cradling her head in his lap.   
She moaned, "Yeah, I think so." Matt helped her stand up. The referee walked over to them and raised Amy's arm up.   
Jeff was in the ring by now. "We did it guys," Jeff said, beaming.   
"So who's going to be your valentine?" Jeff asked casually.   
Before Amy could respond, Matt pulled out a tiny red teddy-bear shaped box out of his pants pocket. "Amy, will you be my valentine?"  
Amy placed her hand over her chest, she was shocked, at first she didn't know what to say, Jeff looked at her and grinned, 'Go for it' he mouthed.  
Amy was about to open her mouth to speak but, before she could speak Dean took the box out of Matt's hands, "No, Amy, be my Valentine, besides, I'm a lot better in the relationship department, besides, Matt's just a novice."  
Matt clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, he was not gonna let Dean do this, he didn't think that Amy was really interested in Dean like that anyway, but then again the way she'd been acting he couldn't really tell. Acting quickly, Matt pulled the box out of Dean's hands, "Okay, Dean, there's only room in this Valentine's Day for one of us."  
"Sorry, but just move on out then, Matt." Dean said, as he took Amy's hand.  
Amy pulled her hand out of his grip, "Back off, Dean!"  
"I don't give up that easily Matt, especially when the lady graces the wonderful beauty that Amy does." Dean said, with a smile.  
"Yeah? Well, you have competition then Dean, because my family doesn't quit this easily."  
"Really? I love competition, especially over a lady."   
"I am not going to be the source of anyone's competition," she said firmly, looking at both Matt and Dean.   
"Your not the source of the competition baby, just your body," he remarked flippantly. Matt pulled his arm back to punch him, "You jack...!"  
"It's okay, Matt," Amy said calmly, gently pushing his arm down, until it once again rested at his side. Dean, meanwhile, who had cowered in fear, was now standing tall and proud again. *Reminds me of a male peacock strutting his feathers, or in his case lack of,* Amy thought with a laugh.  
"Okay, Dean, you win," she said resignedly.   
"Amy, what are doing?" Matt asked in surprise.  
As Dean leaned down to kiss her, she slapped him in the face, hard.  
"Pig!" she said in exclamation.   
"Keep your hands off her!" Matt yelled.  
"I don't know if I can go without kissing you Lita, your just so cute and irresistible," Dean stated.  
"Okay, first of all, Dean, I can go without kissing you, and second of all, Your resistible and so not cute." Amy said with a grin.  
Matt smiled and shook his head, "Way to go."  
Dean looked angry now, "Lita I like you, a lot, but you and your long-haired-supposedly Valentine, Matt Hardy, have crossed Dean Malenko's line."   
Matt took the microphone from Dean, "Just what are you going to do about it, Dean?"  
Dean grabbed the Mic back, "I want you, Matt Hardy, in the ring tomorrow on 'Smackdown'!"  
"Fine, you want a match, I'll give you a match!" he yelled.   
"Matt, you don't need to fight Dean, he's not worth it."  
"No, he's not, but you are," he said forthrightly. She blushed, hugged him quickly, then took a step back.   
"Thank you," she whispered, and she took the little red teddy bear from Matt.   
"Words may stroke a girls ego, but actions are capable of so much more!" Dean sneered. Matt reached out to grab him by the throat, but Amy put a hand on his arm.  
"Don't waste your energy Matt, you'll get your shot tomorrow night." The Hardys and Amy left the ring. The crowd started to boo Dean. They started chanting: idiot, idiot.  
  
Next night on Smackdown:  
  
Followed by his lame music, Dean entered the ring. Matt slid into the ring.   
"Keep it up, twirp, you won't be doing that much longer," Dean smirked. "I brought along a little pal for you to play with." Raven entered the ring.   
"Well, since everyone knows how big of a wimp you are, I knew you'd be bringing a buddy along with you. So, I brought my buddy along too. Bob Holly stepped into the ring.   
"Hey, this isn't hardcore," Raven whined.  
"Well it is now!" Bob said as he hit Raven upside the head with a chair. Matt grabbed Dean into the ring by the hair and started punching him. On the fourth punch Dean kneed him in the stomach and slammed Matt's face into the mat. Dean put him in the Texas Cloverleaf. Matt struggled to get free. Bob saw what was going on, and dropped Raven on his butt and ran over to Dean, kicking him in the side. Just then, the Holly's music came on and Nora came running down the ramp followed by Amy.   
Nora grabbed Bob by the arm and pulled him away from Dean, "I don't want you fighting tonight, you'll get all black and blue, and I need you to be all pretty for the Valentines day party coming up."  
"Nora, how many times do I have to tell you, guys don't get pretty." Nora just smiled and shook her head.   
Amy pushed Dean away from Matt. "Look, I don't want you guys fighting for me. Nora is right, that's not what Valentines day is all about, but I can show you," Amy said slyly. She took Matt's face in her hands, stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him passionately on the lips. The crowd burst into applause and cheers. She pulled back, her face flushed with excitement. "Go with me to the dance?" she asked, sliding her hands down to his chest.   
"I wouldn't miss it," he said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, as he leaned in for yet another kiss.  
Dean's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, *No! I can't let them go to that party together, I will make an appearance!*  
Nora's eyes widened and she then smiled, she just witnessed a romantic event - and she loved romantic events, that would explain why her favorite movie is Mrs. Winterbourne. *Hmm... I wonder if I could get Jeff to watch that with me?* She then giggled at that thought, *Anyway, I experienced a romantic event .. and I loved it!*  
  
Jeff smiled as he saw this all on the TV backstage, if only he could work up the nerve to ask Nora to the Valentine's Day Party, he hoped she would say yes, he really wanted to take her.  
  
More coming ! Please Review ! :-)  



End file.
